Sleepless
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: A sleepless night off-world... T for safety. Sam/Jack


Authors Note: So I've finally finished watching all 10 seasons of Stargate SG-1. I'm just beginning Stargate Atlantis now. I will probably have plenty of SG-1 fanfiction to publish… I probably need a BETA since most of these are written late at night when my muse decides to awaken. So if you want to help, please PM me!

Title: Sleepless

Summary: Carter discovers she's not the only one having thoughts she shouldn't late at night. Sam/Jack

Rating: T

..

Often while off-world SG-1 would have to stay over-night on whichever planet they happened to be exploring. Major Samantha Carter had no problem with this and actually enjoyed the company of her team most of the time. The one thing she found incredibly difficult was when it was cool enough to need a tent and she ended up getting lumped with Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Teal'c and Daniel didn't like it because the Colonel was a noisy sleeper. He tossed and turned and while he thankfully didn't snore there was the occasional mutter to be heard… But Sam found it hard for a completely different reason.

There was something about Jack O'Neill that set her insides on fire. A lot of the time she could compartmentalize and even forget her attraction for him. The more she got to know him the harder this became… now not only was she attracted to him physically but there was something else that seemed to tie them together. They had a strange bond that was undeniable. Lying next to said man was torture. The tents were small enough that she could just about _feel_ his breath on her skin, smell him… and even sometimes after a long night of tossing and turning she would find him splayed across the tent horizontally either his feet or head close to hers so that she could reach out and _touch_ him.

..

Tonight she found herself lying across the tent facing away from him and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to think of anything else. _That movie you watched last Friday night… the one with the…_ She sighed aloud. The one with the amazing sex scene that seemed to just come out of no-where? _No, no! Think of something else, something mind-numbing…_

"You alright Carter?" She bit her lip. His voice was rough, he was probably half asleep. Why did she have to sigh and wake him? She hugged her arms around herself tighter and tried to ignore the way her body had responded to his voice sounding so… well…. _sexy._

"Mm hmm…" She mumbled, pretending she was half asleep too. Oh this was _so_ inappropriate. She wriggled uncomfortably in her sleeping bag forcing away thoughts of him. She tried really hard not to think of his hands… those beautiful strong hands… long fingers that she was sure he would know exactly how to use when it came to a woman. She pressed her lips together tightly. _Think of something else, you need the sleep._ She lay for a while still facing the side of the tent thinking of anything but the man across the tent from her. Eventually she rolled over and opened her eyes. She found that in the dim light from the fire outside she could still make out his features. Sometimes watching his face slacken in sleep helped soothe her and allow her to sleep - so as a last-ditch effort she lay watching him.

"I can feel you staring," she literally jumped when he spoke. She had been certain he had fallen back asleep. His eyes popped open and she felt a blush creep up her neck. She was at a complete loss for words. What on earth did you say to something like that?

"Sorry Sir," she whispered. She looked at the closed tent flap. Maybe she should go and relieve Teal'c from watch, it wasn't like she was going to sleep any time soon.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, also in a whisper.

"No," she finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. There was sympathy there. Did he know? How could he know? She sucked in her lower lip nervously and saw his eyebrows twitch slightly.

"Maybe… don't do that…" He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again a pained look on his face.

"Do what Sir?" He mimicked her sucking in her lower lip and she felt a jolt in her lower stomach. She watched the colonel squirm in his sleeping bag. She had _that_ kind of effect on him too?

"Don't look so surprised." He rolled his eyes. "I am but a man." She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face and she was pleased to see him return it.

"Goodnight Sir," she closed her eyes and snuggled further into her sleeping bag, still smiling.

"'night Carter," he told her in that gruff voice. She felt the thrill run through her body again - but this time she let it run its course. Knowing she had the same effect on him helped abate the guilt she felt for lusting after someone she could _never_ have – at least not while they were both in the military. He was right though, he was just a man… and she was just a woman. So long as they kept their hands to themselves things would be just fine. She hoped.

**The End.**


End file.
